


Golden

by lunavelvet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: 一个突如其来的拉郎。“You're so golden”"Stay gold"
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Golden

頑張ります。  
我会加油的。  
哈利·斯泰尔斯学会的第一句日语就是这样一个听上去带着一点假惺惺的青春热血，一点不知愁滋味的嘻嘻哈哈，还有一点狠下心来说服自己的决绝意味的口号式句子。  
教他说这句话的是个笑意吟吟的日本电视台女主播，英语带着严重的日式口音，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，嘴角有可爱的梨涡。那时他身边还有年纪相仿的另外几个热血白种青少年，谁能抗拒东亚女性那种甜腻的声调，温柔顺从的身体语言？于是他们纷纷有样学样地举起手，大声发誓：  
我们会加油的——  
斯泰尔斯混在中间并无半分委屈，也没什么不情不愿。甚至连他的青春热血嘻嘻哈哈都不是假装的。那时候他十八岁，少年人哪识愁滋味。  
或者说，即便尝过愁滋味，也转身就忘了。  
那时他发自内心相信许多看似荒谬的道理，相信天长地久，相信如果他真的加油，就没有做不到的事。  
那时他十八岁。

***  
七年后再次踏上东京的土地的时候，斯泰尔斯已经变得不那么容易相信一些东西，但也还是继续相信着一些东西。  
他失恋刚满半年，新专辑磕磕绊绊地写到一半。在老家过完圣诞以后他突发奇想地想要逃离这个好像人人都认识他，做什么事都被盯着看的西方世界，来一次伟大的逃亡。  
新年伊始，他拎着吉他和简单的行李住进了东京站附近的那家奢华连锁酒店的顶层套房。但在接下来的一个多月里，这间开销惊人的套房几乎总是空着。  
“我喜欢你们家的样子。”斯泰尔斯用那种特有的语速和音色发音清晰，一字一句地对野村训市说。“我喜欢你太太和你的小孩，你家的厨房，那个乱糟糟的工作台，还有堆满衣服的沙发。”他翘起嘴角，脸颊上的酒窝被拉长成两道狭长的沟，绿色的瞳仁在阳光下反射出琉璃似的光。“我喜欢你的家。”

野村训市是一个传统意义上活得比较自由的人。他不太在意世俗标准，世人眼光，换句话说，他不是一个很地道的日本人。所以他没有把斯泰尔斯这种令人困惑的赞美放在心上。他觉得斯泰尔斯是个讨人喜欢的小孩，他身上有法国人的轻佻懒散，也有美国人的单刀直入，但最终他又是个不能更典型的英国人——他始终带着一点对世界的疏离和绝望，尽管这些乱糟糟的负面情绪总是被他掩饰得很好，但如果你靠得足够近，你就能嗅到那种混杂着苔藓，烟草，和潮湿水泥的寂寞味道——野村熟悉这种味道，他在伦敦呆过很长一段时间。  
所以他小心翼翼又足够坦诚的接纳了这个总是挂着讨人喜欢的笑容的害怕寂寞的男孩。他带着他在深夜的东京街头骑着自行车闲逛，在便利店买了便宜的酒水，坐在街头痛饮撒疯。他带他去见自己的各路朋友，DJ，画家，独立音乐人，职业滑板玩家，唱片店老板。斯泰尔斯毫无芥蒂地与每个人敞开心扉，似乎没费任何力气就完美地融入了他的圈子。  
“我也喜欢你的朋友。”西方世界的流行巨星穿着他的旧衣服，戴着软帽，没有任何伪装轻轻松松地走在街上，拖长了语调这样说。这样的他看起来就像一个普普通通的本地青年，甚至都算不上是时髦的那一类。  
“那很好。”野村回以微笑。但他随即又想，那为什么你闻起来仍旧有寂寞的味道。

***  
那天本来是那家古着店关门定休的日子。  
木村拓哉牵着两条狗走过那家店门口的时候瞥见大门开着一条缝，没有上锁。他跟店主很熟，心里想别是进了小偷，忍不住走近一些透过门缝向里张望。  
棕色的卷毛狗兴奋的围着他的脚嗅来嗅去，他轻轻的抬起脚尖在它的腿上踢了一下，警告它不要在这里随地小便。那个当口他听见里面有人在喊他：“木村先生，是木村先生吧？”  
他把门推开，站在外面没进去。里面留着长发的中年男人熟捻地冲他抬起手打了个招呼。“我听见Amu的声音了，就猜到是你。”  
木村拽住遛狗绳，想阻止兴奋的大型犬往室内冲，一面想问店主是不是在整理货物，是不是进了什么新的古着衣物首饰。但本来窝在角落里的另一个人也缓缓站了起来，向他微微欠身。木村隐约觉得那个人有点面熟，但一时又想不起对方的姓名。  
“木村先生。”戴着毛线帽和墨镜的中年男人看起来黝黑瘦小，却有种很难描述的深奥气质。“初次见面，鄙姓野村。”  
哦。木村隐隐地想起来这么一号人物，是那位电台DJ兼制作人兼策展人兼地下潮流艺术家……两个人的圈子多少有一点交集，谈得上点头之交。“野村先生，没想到在这里遇见你。”他一面继续拽住狗一面露出抱歉的笑容，想着寒暄几句就赶紧告辞继续遛狗吧。  
但随即又有人从试衣间里探出了脑袋。这一次木村拓哉终于吓了一跳。是外国人，他有点狐疑地打量那张从门帘后面好奇地伸出来，正跟他目光相对的脸。这是一张更让他觉得眼熟的脸。  
“He——llo——”门帘后面的外国人拖长了声调，听起来心情雀跃。他拉开帘子，整个人从里间走出来，三两步走到木村面前歪过脑袋伸出了手，用磕磕巴巴的带着浓重口音的日语说：“初次见面，我的名字叫哈利。”  
发音不敢恭维，敬语倒是用得很规矩。旁边的野村也笑了。“这真是奇遇了，奇遇。”他摘掉墨镜，冲着木村的方向摊开了手。“这是我的朋友哈利·斯泰尔斯。他从英国来。”

说是奇遇也并不过分。木村拓哉看着那个英国男孩蹲在地上跟他的两条狗认真交谈，一面想如果心美或者光希在这里可能会比他自己兴奋十倍。一旁的野村在跟他闲扯，讲斯泰尔斯此行的计划，目的——也就是毫无计划，漫无目的。  
“他写歌遇到瓶颈，想找个没人认识自己的地方透透气。”野村用谈论自己远房小辈的口气充满怜爱的跟他说。“可怜的孩子。”  
换个人也许不会立刻就明白野村说的“可怜”是什么意思：那可是哈利·斯泰尔斯，年纪轻轻的流行偶像巨星，英俊，富有，被全世界的少女倾心追捧。但木村拓哉立刻就懂，还有谁能比他更懂呢？  
“这倒是个不错的选择。”他附和道。“是得有个地方躲躲。”  
“有时间你应该跟他聊聊。”野村听起来别有深意。“这条路往前走什么样，你最清楚。”  
木村眯起眼睛看看野村，一脸严肃地绷住了嘴角，再转过去看了看那个正在跟狗玩儿得开心的看起来没心没肺的男孩，发出了一声轻笑。  
“啊？哪条路？”他假装没听懂。“我可什么也不清楚。”

***  
奇遇当然不会仅仅发生一次。第一次是巧合，第二次可能就比较刻意。  
差不多是早上同一个时间段，仍然牵着两条狗，木村远远地看见一个穿着一身黑的运动服的人一面向自己的方向跑过来，一面挥了挥手。  
那天下着小雨，气候阴冷，要说起来的话不是适合户外晨跑的天气。木村看着斯泰尔斯嘴里哈出的白气，忍不住想年轻人可能终归还是不一样。  
“木村先生。”斯泰尔斯笑得露出那两颗洁白的大门牙，面颊因为运动有点泛红，用不算太蹩脚的日语喊他，然后学着野村当天的口气夸张地感叹：“奇遇，奇遇。”  
两条狗已经亲热地扑过去，在男孩的脚边发出呜呜的声音打转。木村自觉有点尴尬，不知道该用英文还是日语继续这个对话。“你住在附近吗？”他最后选择了说英语，加上一点手势比比划划。“你从哪里跑过来的？”  
斯泰尔斯把耳朵里塞着的Air Pods抠出来扔进衣服口袋，把脑门前被汗水沾湿的头发抓起来塞进发箍里。他喘了口气，好像在积蓄什么力量似的，然后慢慢悠悠地开了口。“我住在安缦酒店。”他的英语比电车里的报站员都好懂，说得极慢，每个元音辅音都发得小心仔细。“但是我昨天住在野村先生家，在目白站附近。”  
“你从目白一直跑到这里？”木村表示了一下惊叹。  
“不不。”斯泰尔斯好像有点害羞的用手在脸跟前挥舞了两下。“野村太太要出门，就开车把我带到了涉谷。”他停了一下，然后语速突然变快了一点。“我想往这个方向跑也许会遇到你。”他毫不避讳地直视木村的眼睛。“我想遇到你。”  
木村抬起手指指自己的鼻子。“我？”他用英语重复了一遍。“你想遇到我？”就好象是怕自己听岔了似的。  
斯泰尔斯的笑容扩大了，那张被雨淋湿，可能也是被汗水浸湿的脸上好像突然放射出明亮的光线。即便此刻是在下着雨，冷飕飕的目黑川河边，他穿着一身老土的黑色运动服，木村拓哉也立刻敏感的接收到了那束来自营业偶像的魅力扫射。  
“那就陪我遛遛这两个家伙，然后去我们家坐坐吧。”他不假思索地发出邀请，甚至心照不宣地省略了那通“你想遇到我干嘛”的质问。  
他不是真的听不懂，但是他想，野村这个家伙未免也太宠爱这个英国来的“可怜小孩”了吧。

他们在雨中又沿着河走了一圈，哈利时不时会俯下去摸摸Eto和Amu的脑袋，嘀嘀咕咕地不知道念叨什么。木村忍不住想也许他跟狗之间的交流倒比跟他来得通畅，可能他们才是真的同类。走到家门口的时候木村习惯性地停下来向四周看了看，然后才打开门。跟在他身后的斯泰尔斯发出了一声轻笑，木村回头去看他，他摇摇头摊开手。  
“我懂。”男孩露出一点与年龄不太相称的疲惫神情，这是木村见到他以来第一次在他的眼睛和表情里看到那一丝松懈。他没有问他懂什么。  
这让他忽然涌起了一点可能与野村类似的那种对这个男孩的保护欲。

进屋的时候斯泰尔斯在门口自觉地脱掉了鞋，他脚上的棉袜有点湿了，所以他踌躇地站在那儿，没有立刻走进屋里。木村问询地看向他，他向下指了指在木地板上踩出一点水印的脚，咧开嘴笑得又有点不好意思。  
“你不用脱鞋。”木村后悔没有早点告诉他。“但是你的脚湿了，把袜子脱掉吧，我给你找双拖鞋穿。”  
他找来自己的室内拖鞋拿给斯泰尔斯，看着男孩坐在门口脱下袜子，对折，塞进运动鞋里，然后把运动鞋在门口摆整齐，一切进行得慢条斯理而又有条不紊。然后他站起身，站在门口舒展之前微微驼着的背，提高了嗓门：“那就打扰了！”  
又是使用正确的敬语。木村抱着胳膊等他走进客厅，然后大大咧咧地扔给他一条干净毛巾。“擦擦头发，别着凉。”

喝咖啡还是喝茶？咖啡。  
加奶还是加糖？都不要。  
木村端着托盘走出来，在沙发坐下，递过去咖啡杯。“我太太不在家，我煮咖啡的水平可能差一点。”斯泰尔斯接过杯子，小口啜饮。“很好喝。”他抬起头再次展示自己仅有的日语词汇量。  
一旦坐下来四目相对，木村就感到一点不自在。这种时候理应有人开口找个话题，然后用对话填充那些空白。如果是通常情况下，木村拓哉这样的人能轻轻松松地掌控话题，跟形形色色的熟人生人萍水相逢也许过了今天就再也不见的人就某个话题热火朝天地展开讨论，或是看似诚恳地掏心掏肺。这是他职业的一部分，然后因为这份职业做得太久，又似乎已经变成了他人格的一部分。  
如果说今天他为什么张不开口，一个不太重要的原因是语言隔阂，但另一个掩藏在此之下的，真正重要的原因是，他明白坐在另一张沙发上，卷发湿漉漉地挂在额头上，捧着他家的咖啡杯一面吹着热气一面小口吞咽的那个男孩，与他是完完全全的一类人。  
魔术师是不会当着同行抖包袱的。

“你的家，很漂亮，也很干净。”那位年轻的“同行”冷不丁打破了沉默。  
“谢谢。”木村翘起嘴角。“都是我太太的功劳。”  
“你一直提到你太太。”斯泰尔斯放下了咖啡杯，把掉到额前的头发向后捋了一把，然后仿佛不胜其扰似的甩了甩头。“你一定很爱她。”  
“我很爱她。”木村柔声重复那句英文。“我也很爱我的两个女儿，我有个很好的家庭。”  
斯泰尔斯表情严肃地跟着他点了点头。“要怎么做才能拥有这些？”他语速又不自觉得加快了一点。“要怎么做才能像你一样？”  
木村笑了出来。“野村先生是不是告诉你，要来向我请教这些？”他摇摇头。“但我不是你的榜样。”他停下来思考要如何用英文表达自己的意思，试图找到那些最合适的词。斯泰尔斯一直盯着他，目光热切得像是要在他身上切出两个洞。  
“我们没有那么相似。”他最后只是想到自己唱过的那句歌词。“You should stay gold.”  
他看到一束光在那对绿得几乎有点剔透的眼珠里一闪而过。

他们停下来安静了一会儿，然后重新找到话题聊了些别的。史蒂夫·旺达的歌，披头士的歌，爵士乐，摩托车，LA的日本餐厅，涉谷的古着店，麻布的黑胶唱片吧，以及，他们共享过的那个头衔。  
“你也曾经是个男孩组合的成员，野村先生说你是日本最受欢迎的男孩组合的成员。”斯泰尔斯一脸掩饰不住的好奇。“我没有不敬的意思，但是你看起来，喔……”  
木村拓哉因为那声“喔”笑了出来。“喔。”他学着斯泰尔斯的神态重复道。“可能我们的确是那种，‘喔’的男孩组合。”他顿了顿，调整表情，让自己显得严肃一些。“我们是一支还算成功的偶像组合——我们在日本通常这么叫。”接着他耸耸肩。“但我们的确不是那种特别典型的偶像组合。”  
“什么是典型的偶像组合？”斯泰尔斯追问。  
“至少要很会唱歌，很会跳舞。”木村拼命搜刮自己的词汇。“我们不算是唱歌和跳舞非常优秀的——我们尤其不怎么会跳舞。”  
斯泰尔斯也耸了耸肩。“我也不会跳舞，我糟透了。”他垂下眼帘。“我也不觉得自己很会唱歌。”  
有点糟。木村想要伸出手去拍拍那颗被潮湿的棕色卷发覆盖的看起来垂头丧气的脑袋。我应该听听这孩子的歌。他想，这样我就能理直气壮地说出：不， 你唱得很好。  
他决定等斯泰尔斯离开以后去听听他的歌。

那天斯泰尔斯留下来吃了午饭。木村坚持要他呆到雨停再走。他在厨房煮意大利面的时候斯泰尔斯溜达进来给他看了自己脚背上“never gonna dance again”的纹身，他们因为这个笑了好一会儿。  
“你做饭也很好吃。”斯泰尔斯坐下来吃了一口就表示惊叹。“你好像什么都能做得很好。”他赞美别人的时候总是一本正经，看起来诚恳过头。  
木村表示受用地点点头：“我以前也不会做饭，但是我们有个节目会比赛做饭。”他把嘴里的食物咽下去，举起杯子喝了一口水。“我不喜欢输。”  
斯泰尔斯咧开了嘴：“我也不喜欢输。”  
“那就去赢，别计较代价。”木村故弄玄虚地挥舞拳头，演示中年人的热血。“頑張ろう！”  
斯泰尔斯的表情怔了一下，然后迅速扩大了脸上的笑容。他放下餐具挺直上身，举起一只胳膊，用一种学龄前儿童的姿态和压得扁扁的声调高声喊出：“頑張ります！”  
“这是我学会的第一句日语。”他收起那幅更像是少女偶像的营业姿态，放松下来，再次拾起餐叉，卷起一坨意面塞进嘴里，眼睛里含着笑意。“我想我跟这句日语还挺搭的。”

因为哈利·斯泰尔斯像所有表面上光鲜亮丽，风光得意的偶像一样，一直都在加油，比任何人都要加油。  
没有人能比木村拓哉更明白这个道理。

***  
斯泰尔斯在接下来的一个星期老老实实地呆在自己的世界里。他回到那间奢华的酒店套房去睡觉，起得很早去南青山附近晨跑，白天的时候就窝在酒店附近的一家小咖啡馆里看书和写歌。他很矫情地要求店员为他播放指定的黑胶唱片，配合自己开始进入状态的自怜自恋情绪。待到晚上店家打烊，他就出发去找间夜店喝点龙舌兰，然后微醺着回到酒店，一个人安静地进入睡眠。  
“你在看什么书？”跟他已经混得挺熟的店员忍不住问他。  
“《寻羊冒险记》。”他把封面阖起来亮给店员看。“村上春树的。”  
店员看起来倍受鼓舞：“哦，没想到你在看日本作家的书，你喜欢吗？”  
“棒极了。”斯泰尔斯睁大眼睛。“我从来没读过这么有意思的。”

事实是他本来也没有读过很多小说。斯泰尔斯从小是个活泼的孩子，很难把注意力长时间集中在一件事上。他有点广义上的多动，喜欢冒险和尝试新事物，所以让他坐在一个地方老老实实地捧着一本书从头读到尾，一动不动，那就真的太难为他了。  
他的其中几位前任对此发表过看法。“你应该多读点儿书，这对你写歌也会有帮助。”诸如此类的。但只有一位的评价真正在他心房之外包裹的那层硬壳上戳出了裂痕。“我不怪你。”她说。“我知道你只是没时间——但这早晚会让我们无话可说。”  
他现在知道那些可能不是借口。一切早就埋好了因果——他们是两类人啦，他书读得太少啦，他过于有名啦，他的歌迷对他的交往对象从来都不友好啦。等等等等。  
最伤人的永远不是结果——结果从一开始他就心知肚明——他只是懊悔没能像过往一样及时把心收回来，在真正受到一丁点儿伤害之前就收回来。  
也许他只是太想尝尝为人心碎是什么滋味，他将自己标榜为艺术家呢，没有经历过心碎的艺术家又有什么存在的必要。

“明天你们仍旧正常营业吗？”他回过神，再次把书在桌面上摊开，然后仰起脸挤出脸颊上的酒窝：“我明天想吃点儿甜的。”  
店员翻翻白眼。“你每天都吃得很甜吧。”随即又友好地拍拍斯泰尔斯的肩膀。“那就给你准备法式焦糖挞。”  
斯泰尔斯露出讨好的笑容。“你真好。”他用英语轻快地说，然后又收紧表情，换成发音有点儿生硬的日语敬语。“ありがとうございます。”  
他没告诉店员第二天是他的二十五岁生日。他们终归也只是萍水相逢吧。

他那天没去夜店喝酒，早早回到房间，洗过澡，打开了笔记本电脑回复一些邮件。许多人在关心他何时从这个遥远的温柔乡里回到现实世界，也有人真的关心他是否找到了想要的灵感，当然也有人提前开始祝他生日快乐。他回复完那些必须要回的邮件以后开始漫无目的地网上冲浪，瞎逛了一会儿之后他点开了YouTube的首页，然后他鬼使神差地在搜索框敲下来“Kimura”的字样——  
搜索自动联想已经为他列出了一大排木村拓哉在各个年龄段的各式影像，有演唱会片段，有影视剧剪辑，有歌迷制作的视频，一大排林林总总木村拓哉的脸就那么在列表里与他目光相对着。  
斯泰尔斯吸了吸鼻子，随意点开了其中一个视频封面是抱着吉他的木村的古早影像。那里面的木村拓哉还留着长发，脸庞看起来精致秀气，有种超脱性别存在的纤细美感。他猜想那时的木村可能与现在的自己差不多年纪，声音里甚至还能听出一点稚嫩。  
他又吸了吸鼻子，耳朵微微发热。斯泰尔斯抬起手去捏了捏耳垂，不知道自己为什么在回忆屏幕里那个美青年现在被风霜侵蚀过的模样——他发迹的晒斑，鬓角星星点点的灰白，有点松弛的嘴角，笑起来的时候加深的法令纹。他回忆他们第一次见面时那次握手，指节粗糙的触感；以及那个又漂亮又干净的家里木地板反射出的暖橙色光线，毛巾上的阳光味儿。  
斯泰尔斯搓着发烫的耳廓，盯着发亮的电脑屏幕又看了一会儿，然后把脸埋进膝盖深吸了一口气。  
“You should stay gold.”

***  
二十五岁生日当天斯泰尔斯心满意足的吃到了甜得发骺的法式焦糖挞，配上虹吸壶煮出来的清苦咖啡，刚刚好。  
他在咖啡店继续看他的村上春树小说，背景音乐是他指定的保罗·麦卡特尼那张个人专辑“RAM”；他靠窗坐着，时不时还是会走神盯着窗外的街道看上一会儿——天气不好不坏，可能因为是周五的关系，路过的行人看起来仿佛都带着几分轻松愉悦。他端起杯子喝一口有点冷掉的咖啡，对于自己在这样普通的一天里变成二十五岁这件事感到满意。  
他在晚饭前离开了咖啡店，想回酒店房间去先换件衣服，然后找家好餐厅大吃一顿，喝上几杯，为生日的一天画上圆满的句号。但走到酒店楼下大堂的时候他站住了。  
“木村先生。”斯泰尔斯胳膊底下夹着小说，手里拿着笔记本电脑，穿着看起来很舒适的羊毛开衫，头发因为早上洗过了没吹所以乱蓬蓬地顶在头顶。他轻松惬意地站在那儿喊出那个常见的日本姓氏，接着又像是突然意识到了什么似的捂住了嘴，像个犯了错的孩子那样吃吃偷笑起来。“对不起对不起。”他把胳膊底下夹着的书也一并捏在手里，一面走近一面挥挥另一只空着的手。“我老是弄不清状况，忘记了你在这里就像约翰·列侬。”  
“我在这里就像哈利·斯泰尔斯吧。”戴着墨镜和毛线软帽的男人上身笔直地靠在大堂吧的桌边，笑得有点促狭。“你这是从哪儿回来？”  
“一家我很喜欢的咖啡店。”斯泰尔斯揉揉鼻尖。“你怎么会在这里？来找我吗？”他歪过头，挤出酒窝，狡黠里又裹着一点天真。“——希望你是来找我的。”  
木村笑着把头扭向一侧：“我来这边录节目，刚录完。”他扬起下巴向远处几个正在收拾器材的年轻人指指。“让你失望了。”  
斯泰尔斯点点头，脸上明白无误地挂起失望的神色。“那你要回去了？”他低下头，脚尖别扭地在地毯上来回磨蹭，像是要在那层柔软的羊毛材质上磨出一个洞。  
“也不急着回去。”木村拓哉在墨镜后面雀跃的眨了眨眼。“你吃过这家酒店的意餐吗？”

哈利·斯泰尔斯酒量着实比看起来要好一些。他看起来像是那种一杯起泡酒下肚就会脸红到耳朵根然后开始管不住嘴絮絮叨叨，翻出自己十五年前的童年旧事向你倾诉衷肠的人。事实是，起泡酒和玫瑰红都没能在他身上显露半点酒精的影响，餐后的第二杯柠檬苦艾酒终于让他的眼神里有了一丁点儿跳跃的光。  
“我本来打算去吃日料的。”他舔舔嘴唇上沾到的砂糖粒——不知道是不是木村的错觉，他的语气仿佛也比平日轻佻一点。“你打乱了我的品尝计划。”  
木村没有把他以下犯上的用词放在心上。“来日方长。”他放下了餐具，把腿上铺的餐巾抻平，用一种尽量无所谓的口吻说。“你还会呆上一阵子吧。”  
“也不会很久啦。”斯泰尔斯撒娇似的噘起上唇，然后露齿微笑。“我的经纪人已经对我很宽宏大量了，我也不能太过分，对吧。”  
也是难以想象他这样的当红歌手会放下工作安排，穿过半个地球跑到这个远离他的亲人朋友以及所有社交圈的东亚国家来，悄无声息地一待就是一个多月。木村禁不住有点羡慕——他有多久没享受过这样的悠长假期了？  
“那，你走之前，我一定招待你吃一顿令你难忘的日本料理。”他挺直腰杆拍拍胸脯，可靠得如同电影里无所不能的魔法教父。坐在桌子对面的年轻人学他的样子也坐直了，跟在后面重复他的话：“难忘的日本料理。”  
当时当下，木村拓哉倒也没想过要如何取悦一位已经年纪轻轻就见过了云层之上风景的西洋同行，如何令他难忘。他总觉得那也不是什么难事。  
他的人生里不乏艰难和挫折，但他的字典里可没有“难事”二字。  
他没想过这个此刻正借着微微的醉意，轻轻在桌下踢了踢自己小腿的轻浮青年会成为自己面对的一桩难事。

***  
“听说你生日那天晚上跟木村先生一起吃的饭？”几天以后从巴黎回国的野村训市叫上几位朋友一起为斯泰尔斯补办了一场吵吵闹闹的生日会，喝光了那家烤肉店老板珍藏的Clase Azul的龙舌兰酒。在斯泰尔斯的酒醉程度从闷声不吭过度到开始跟语言不通的陌生人掏心窝的时候，野村突然想起来跟他证实自己最近听到的传闻。  
“对！他来我住的酒店找我来着。”斯泰尔斯上一刻还找不到焦点的瞳孔在听懂那个问题的瞬间扩散成两块在祖母绿底色上闪烁愉悦光芒的深棕色水渍。“他说是因为工作，我可不信。”他脸上的酒窝因为那个狡黠的笑容被挤成了深而窄的纹。“哪儿有那么巧的事，你说对吧？”  
野村倒也没想反驳什么。像是“你觉得木村拓哉这样的人有什么必要撒谎去故意见你”这样的问句听上去逻辑圆满，但当反驳对象是哈利·斯泰尔斯这样的人时仿佛又失去了那种荒诞的战斗力。他继续抿着杯底里剩下的烈性酒，慢吞吞地继续问：“所以你们只是吃了个饭？”  
斯泰尔斯的面部表情像是信号中断又连接回来的电视节目——那缕笑容定格，失踪，随即又加快播放速度重回嘴角。“不不。”他慢吞吞又一本正经地用手遮在嘴边，像是在说一个秘密，却又没降低半点音量：“我们还睡觉了。”  
野村佯装要把嘴里的酒喷出来的惊讶样子，实际只是默默地把那点珍贵的饮品咽下喉咙。“亏你说得出口。”他干咳了两声，看似用力的一巴掌抽在斯泰尔斯的后脑勺。“那你说我要不要把这个劲爆的独家新闻卖给文春？应该能大赚一笔吧。”  
斯泰尔斯却露出难得一见的严肃样貌：“请不要这样做。”他攥着空空的酒杯，眼里的愉悦和轻佻都沉了底。“木村先生会很为难的。”  
野村觉得自己的酒已经醒了一半，晃过神再定睛去看斯泰尔斯，后者已经跟那些今天晚上之前素未谋面的男男女女抱成一团，正摇头晃脑，挂着一脸荡漾开的傻笑，手里握着卡拉OK的话筒不知道在唱什么。年轻人真是满嘴跑火车，他心想，总之他开心就好。  
那首歌播了一半他才听出来是史蒂夫·旺达的“Stay Gold”。咦？他模模糊糊的想，那是斯泰尔斯喜欢的歌吗？他凑过去想问斯泰尔斯那首歌的事情，脚步因为酒精踉跄了一下，向下跌倒又被接住了——离得足够近的那一刻， 一阵混着薄荷和柑橘的清凉气息冲入他的鼻腔，激得他连酒意都褪了三分。他忘了自己要问的事，坐下来以后只是发着呆上下打量那个正手握话筒，大声唱着那首老歌的男孩。  
他的气味变了，野村想。

***  
那个梦里有一个吻。  
是一个夹杂着湿热呼吸，甜润的梅子气味，以及难辨内容的喃喃低语的吻。还有一些浅尝辄止的舔舐，吞吐，有一些耳鬓磨蹭，热情却又羞怯，像一条你刚从收容所抱回家，还有些认生的小狗在向人示好。  
他睁不开眼，任凭那个吻像蒸腾起的雾气一样包裹他，渗透他，梦里他出了许多汗，四肢沉重酥软，脑袋里像塞满了棉花，轻飘飘的，却无法运转。  
醒来的一刻木村竟有点遗憾。他确实出了许多汗，睡衣潮湿的贴在皮肤上，身体里像是囚禁了一团正在四处冲撞，找不到出口的火球。他闭上眼又躺了一会儿，明白再无可能入睡以后才强撑着精神爬起来，走到厨房去给自己倒一杯水，浇灭那团火。  
他不断地重复这个梦，重复那个吻以及那些呢喃和碰触。这逐渐变得像是一种惩戒，像是在提醒他：不要忘记啊，不要忘记你做过什么，不要忘记发生过的事。

那天晚上过后木村拓哉没有再见过斯泰尔斯，后者没有再出现在自己的晨跑或者遛狗路线上，冷不丁地跟他打招呼；也没有自说自话地登门拜访，像他承诺过的那样来见见自己的家人，送给她们签名唱片之类的；他甚至没有发过短信，哪怕是轻描淡写地问问自己是否会兑现那顿“令人难忘的日料”的承诺。  
当然不会了，木村攥紧左手捏得自己指节发白。他不会再去见那个有时候看起来老老实实，有时候又看似一腔热血，但实际上每分每秒都精心算计，为他布好陷阱，骗他踩进去的狩猎大师了。但这么决定了以后，心底又会被那种斩钉截铁似的坚定砸得浮起一层难以言述的糟烂情绪。就像是将自己扔进很久没人坐的旧沙发上，从坐垫里迸出肉眼看不到的细小尘埃，却也能让人咳嗽和眼泪不断。那不是什么不舍或是眷恋，也没有后悔，只是觉得一切发生得太快，又不在他的预料。  
他习惯了掌控节奏，坏事好事家事情事，没有什么不能用坚如磐石的决心和坦荡通透的态度来跨越。他经历过好的糟的，高峰低谷，爱过恨过，甚至说，哈利·斯泰尔斯并不是他第一个吻过的男孩。所以到底有什么是陌生的，新鲜的，甚至让他感到畏惧的呢？

他在一个星期后收到了来自陌生号码的短信：“是我呀。”  
“你是哪位？”  
“我是哈利呀。”  
“哦。抱歉没有存下你的号码，请问有何贵干？”  
“我后天就要回国了，想问你什么时候可以带我去吃难忘的日本料理？”  
木村放下手机长长地出了口气，面部表情勉强维持在苦笑与困惑之间。大多数情况下即便对面的攻势来得厚颜无耻，他也招架得过来。但斯泰尔斯的直球背后似乎又真的没再隐藏什么，又或者只是他读不懂英国人那种晦涩的幽默感？  
只是停下来略略思考了两分钟，手机就急不可耐地再度震动起来。“如果你没空我也理解，我可以明年再来日本。”  
跟着又是一条：“但我还是希望能在走之前见见你。”  
他差点鬼使神差地发问：为什么？你有什么打算？但回过神来仍旧只是平淡的回复到：“我确实有拍摄工作走不开，抱歉。也许把期待留到你下次再来日本？”  
这一次手机过了很久才再次震动。“我以为你也还想再见到我。”那句话仿佛带着生动的语气，有一瞬木村恍然看见那个卷发的男孩就站在自己跟前，仿佛撒娇似的撅起上唇，随即又把嘴抿成一条线，脸上的酒窝深得能盛下那天晚上他们喝下的所有酒精。这个幻象真实到令他为自己刚刚撒的谎感到些惭愧，所以他又赶紧追加了一句：“我确实想。”  
“所以我们应该再见一面。”幻象里的哈利·斯泰尔斯笑意吟吟地开了口，声音低低的，沙沙的。“因为我有一些上瘾。”  
木村拓哉用力甩了甩头，把那个站在两米开外的地方可怜巴巴看着自己的并不存在的男孩驱散。他希望自己能说出一些冷硬，深刻，又不无道理的话。像是“你这样的人应该尽量避免惹出麻烦”，或者是“没有任何人或事值得你上瘾”，又或者“我不会放任自己做出有争议的选择”。但那句话就在他的脑子里来回萦绕，发出温和却恼人的嗡嗡，嗡嗡声。  
“那只是一个吻。”木村拓哉最后那么回复他。“我会尝试克服它，你也应该这么做。”  
斯泰尔斯没有再发来短信。

***  
那不止是一个吻。斯泰尔斯盯着窗外灰蒙蒙的天空，建筑，和街道，呆呆地想。  
他不知道是木村在有意避重就轻，还是说，他跟他一样想赢下这局对弈。  
他当然可以克服那个吻，他克服过许多比起吻更激烈更沉重的东西。又或者说，他也想问木村先生，为何单单只让他克服那个吻，就好像后面的性事反而来得没那么重要。他甚至想卑微地问是否自己哪里做得不够好，是否他不曾考虑东方人含蓄的文化，是否他把享受和沉浸于肉体快感中的欢愉表达得太过热烈和直接？  
他一直觉得那是一轮不错的对话，他借了一点其实不存在的醉意稍稍加以挑逗，对面的男人比他想象中更快地接受了那些明白的暗示。他们回到那间豪华酒店闲置已久的套房，直奔主题地解决了那些其实从一开始就悬浮在他们之间的那种旁人无法察觉的相互吸引和性张力。  
木村在那个过程里话很少，他进入卧室就关了灯，斯泰尔斯只能借助窗户外面透进来的光线看见他皱紧的眉头和从深色的瞳仁里折射出的琥珀色的光。他试着再去索要一个吻却被躲开了，他的嘴唇只能落在木村的下巴，脖子，然后是锁骨上。他通常也不是话多的那个，此刻却只能讨好似的一直刻意发出点声音。  
这对他而言就像是另一种第一次，有太多需要试探和领悟的。年长的男人不会通过言语和动作直接透露自己的喜好和厌恶，他只能靠猜。比如他猜木村不喜欢跟他接吻，他猜他喜欢自己殷勤地跪在面前替他口交，猜他觉得自己稍稍被碰触就毫不掩饰的呻吟的样子有些不知羞耻——他不在乎那些。 他喜欢这场仿佛被蒙上眼睛的性爱，他在这个过程里的笨拙急切恰好让自己显得坦诚和热烈，这让对方满意，然后对方就会令自己满意。  
他以为木村先生是满意的。他进入自己身体的时候一直紧皱着的眉头反而舒展开了，然后他停下来一会儿，用拇指摸摸斯泰尔斯被汗浸湿的眉毛，毫不回避地注视他无法聚焦的眸子。他被多巴胺和肾上腺素搅和得像一锅燕麦粥的脑子里突然一切放慢，就好像来自木村的注视为他打开了一盏灯。那灯光里面有关怀和赞许，甚至有几分温柔，他没指望过从这种互相试探的游戏中得到这些，他在想木村先生是否也有一点点想要推子认输。  
他猜错了。那个注视被中断了，随即他被拉扯着翻过身去，摆成趴跪的姿势。再接下去的交媾过程就变得凶猛而激烈，冲撞来得像鞭打一样，抽在他的后背和臀部，让他一下下叫得沙哑。后面的男人好像不耐烦似地从后面捂住他的嘴，另一只手开始替他撸动身前早已经湿嗒嗒，硬得发痛的阴茎。快感令他眼前短暂地发黑，耳朵里也被尖锐的声音占满了。他觉得自己的唾液不受控制地从嘴角涌出来，弄湿了木村先生那只长满老茧的手，他竟然有余力觉得有些抱歉。  
他不太记得自己射出来以后的事情。他希望自己没有像更年轻一些的时候那样哭哭啼啼，或是变成一株缠人的藤蔓，死死抱住对方不放。如果真是那样，他倒不怪木村先生不愿意再见自己。  
但他没有说谎。他想念那个夜晚，想念自己因为一个注视就几乎缴械的脆弱，想念附在自己身上的男人眉头慢慢舒展开的神情，想念那只长满老茧的手抚过皮肤时带来的痒和痛。他想再试一次，想知道自己想念和沉溺的到底是一个人，还是说，只是他缺爱太久。他想完全清醒地与他亲吻和做爱，想弄湿和弄脏那个看起来正直，坦荡，不会做出任何错误决定的年长男子。  
甚至他想问他，你这么用力地操我，是因为在我身上看到了谁吗？那你也爱那个人吗？

那些问题一个也没能问出口。斯泰尔斯坐车去成田机场的时候，东京湾上飘起了细密的雨丝。冬天的雨总是显得阴沉寒冷，让人心情也跟着郁结。但坐在车上的斯泰尔斯却如释重负地出了口气，然后笑了起来。“我觉得这天气不错。”他对正在一边开车一边抱怨的野村这样说道。“让我想起伦敦。”  
野村耸了耸肩：“我以为你不喜欢伦敦的天气。”  
“我的确不太喜欢。”斯泰尔斯挤出脸颊上的酒窝，甩甩落到前额的卷发。“但它能洗刷一切。”  
野村没有追问下去，他隐约觉得斯泰尔斯需要洗刷的那些罪孽也好，回忆也罢，不会是他想要涉足其中的。  
“你明年还会来日本吗？希望你会来，这里有很多朋友都会想你。“在送机口拥抱告别时野村简单地这么说。但斯泰尔斯的表情再一次暗了又亮：“但如果我不来，他们就会一直想我。这样似乎也不错。”他狡黠地转转眼珠，然后放松表情大笑着分开了那个拥抱。

***  
斯泰尔斯在飞机上终于看完了那本《寻羊冒险记》，似懂非懂地回味了一会儿。他想起来刚看到第一章时对那个“跟谁都睡觉”，“只想活到25岁然后就死掉”，然后死在了26岁的女孩的共情。他去厕所坐在马桶上哭了一小会儿，没有两个小时那么久——只是一小会儿，然后用冷水洗了把脸，原谅自己的矫情，走出机内卫生间。  
开门那一刻他透过对面的舷窗，看到云层之上，那轮金色的太阳。  
那自然不是他头一次在飞机上看到落日，比那天更壮美的景色比比皆是，但也许只是因为顺带着呼应了他刚释放过的情绪，斯泰尔斯被那景象震到失语。  
那轮日头正以肉眼可见的速度向云层里降落，它把细碎的金色光芒揉碎了，密密地撒在柔软的云上。它没有正午时分那种咄咄逼人的气势，也不像早晨刚出地平线时那样泛着活泼的红——它看起来温和，坦荡，却又仍旧无法靠近，也无法挽留。  
夜幕降临了。

他决定在睡前给木村写一封信，感谢他为自己的东京之旅留下了种种美好回忆之类的。但他打开记事本只写了一行字就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，醒来的时候飞机已经在伦敦上空盘旋，准备降落了。晚一些的时候他打开记事本又准备继续那段客套话，却再次被什么别的事情打断了。四月的时候野村来伦敦看展顺便约他见面，他们聊了些有的没的，但显然不会聊到木村拓哉是否捎带了什么问候给他没有这样荒诞的话题。  
他的生活在循序渐进地往前滚动，或许就是像木村告诉他的那样：那只是一个吻。他会偶尔想起那个吻以及后面发生的事，但细节已经开始渐渐模糊。“我会试着克服它，你也应该这么做。”好吧。斯泰尔斯在偶尔翻看旧短信的时候已经可以对着这一条莞尔：我的吻技有这么棒吗木村先生？你需要多努力才能“克服”它？

***  
那一年的年底斯泰尔斯的新专辑如期发行。他的脸铺天盖地地出现在各种广告牌，灯箱，地铁宣传栏里，即便是在地球另一端的东京也是如此。  
木村拓哉收到那张签名CD是专辑发行一个月以后的事情。唱片是寄到野村那里，再由经纪人转交的。他抽出歌词本的时候里面掉出来一张叠得方方正正的纸，看起来像是从笔记本上匆忙撕下来的。  
“木村先生，  
很久没有联系，别来无恙。我的新专辑里有不少歌是以今年在东京时的经历为灵感写成的，希望你能听听看，我也很想知道你的看法。  
如果明年的巡演来到日本，我希望那时候你能兑现那顿欠我的日本料理。  
P.S.专辑照片里有我的裸照，请务必收藏好 :P.  
Love H”  
木村苦笑着继续翻看那张CD的内页，歌词中间夹着一些斯泰尔斯与他的创作伙伴们录制唱片时的记忆片段，照片里的他看起来有时候严肃深沉，有时候则轻佻得像个毛孩子。  
哪儿来的裸照。翻到最后一页他忍不住嗤笑出声，这又是斯泰尔斯的什么恶作剧吗？  
但当他试图从夹层里取出CD时，一张折得薄薄的纸片再一次掉了出来。是那张裸照，那张后来也大张旗鼓的出现在电视屏幕和许多其他的公众场合的，“拍得很艺术”的裸照。他定睛去看照片里的斯泰尔斯，紧绷地躺在那儿，好像一张被涂鸦得乱七八糟的画布。他看起来既不快乐也不舒服，但又奇妙地让人移不开眼。  
那上面用马克笔写着：你在这里看到了什么？

木村拓哉藏起了那张裸照。倒不是怕被看到或者抓住把柄，他只是没有答案可以给那个男孩。  
我看到了什么呢？他也试图回忆那天夜里，借着昏暗的光线看到的那个裸体是否与这张照片上的有任何不同。但用尽全力想起的也不过是些支离破碎的无声画面。  
他说过他会克服那个吻，那木村拓哉说过的话当然就会做到。  
但是——他在将夹了那张照片的旧书塞回书柜时有一些雀跃地想——但是如果他再来日本，我确实应该兑现那顿饭。

***  
斯泰尔斯没有能再来日本。那场席卷全球的瘟疫打乱了所有人的计划，也包括他的。  
木村拓哉渐渐淡忘了那顿饭和那个夹在旧书里的问题。  
他常常会在各种场合听到斯泰尔斯的歌，他也觉得这男孩有副不错的嗓子，歌也写得有模有样。那张签名CD他只在收到当天听过完整的一遍，就再也没有再放入播放机。他记得那张专辑的开头第一首歌，斯泰尔斯放开嗓子的那声“Hey——”曾经让他精神一振。他喜欢那首歌明快的节拍和漂亮的和声，但从未认真看过歌词。  
他会猜想那是否是斯泰尔斯说过的“来自东京的灵感”之一。

假若他翻开歌词本一字一句地试着对应，也许他会有答案。“你是那么夺目耀眼，而我只是害怕孤独”，以及“爱是这一切的解药”，还有“我完全敞开心扉，你却因此胆怯”。  
他可能会意识到斯泰尔斯最终还是写出了那封没有署名，却明白无误地寄到他这里的信。  
假若斯泰尔斯有机会站在他对面，当面问出那个问题，他可能终归会给他那个答案：  
“你在这里看到了什么？”  
他会给那个“好像可以跟任何人睡觉”，努力活到了26岁，甚至27岁的男孩一个用力的拥抱。

“我看到了我自己。”

*Fin*


End file.
